


On the Edge

by Bronte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Begging, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Magic Reveal, Restraints, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte
Summary: Ladybug admires the pretty picture he paints, panting and pink with perspiration. She urges him to bend his splayed knees and he complies without argument, unabashedly exposing his throbbing cock and aching balls for her. “If you really need to, I’ll let you come. But only on one condition.”“What?” Adrien’s lidded eyes widen. “I’ll do anything, please—”“You need to prove to me how badly you need it.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 199





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my piece from the Getting Lucky Zine! It was a NSFW Miraculous Ladybug zine and it was positively spectacular. I hope you enjoy my cumtribution!

“ _ Nngh! _ ” Naked and bound to his bed posts by Ladybug’s yoyo, Adrien’s head falls back against his headboard with a thunk. “Please, Ladybug. I can’t...I can’t hold out for much longer.”

“You asked for this, remember?” Ladybug reminds him from the foot of the bed, equally naked except for her mask. “And who am I to stop the hottest model in France from enjoying his favourite fantasy?”

Propped up by a bevy of pillows, Adrien simply grumbles.

“Now now.” Ladybug wags her finger. “If you want to come, all you have to do is ask.”

Adrien’s cheeks flush pink with embarrassment as she teases him, knowing full well that she’s giving him everything he’s always been too proud to admit he’s needed. After years of discovering each other’s kinks and desires, Adrien eventually realized that letting her take the reins was exactly what he needed to feel fulfilled. Nothing else exists in the world except for the two of them when he lets himself be vulnerable like this, helpless and determined to show her how grateful he is to pleasure and serve her obediently. 

“Well?” Ladybug chastises, crawling on all fours towards him. “Use your words,  _ mon matou. _ I’m waiting. _ ” _

Adrien struggles against his restraints. “You promised you’d finally let me come.”

“You’re right, I did.” Ladybug grazes her fingers up and down his bare thighs. “But you don’t  _ really _ need to come, do you?”

Adrien’s entire body seizes as she continues to torment him, her featherlight touch never quite reaching where he needs her to be. “Mari,  _ please _ . I have to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” he whines, shutting his eyes as she presses her palms against his thighs and spreads them apart. “I need— _ ah! _ Please!”

Ladybug admires the pretty picture he paints, panting and pink with perspiration. She urges him to bend his splayed knees and he complies without argument, unabashedly exposing his throbbing cock and aching balls for her. “If you really need to, I’ll let you come. But only on one condition.”

“What?” Adrien’s lidded eyes widen. “I’ll do anything, please—”

“You need to prove to me how badly you need it.”

“But—”

“Ah ah ah!” Ladybug taps him on the tip of his nose, enjoying every minute of torturing her fiancé. She loves it when he begs her to edge him, to make him teeter on the edge of orgasm for as long as he can stand it; it’s not something he asks her to do to him often but when he does, Ladybug forgoes her civilian identity and takes her role as Mistress very seriously. “It’s my turn to talk.”

“Sorry,” Adrien mumbles, her words sending his heart racing. She wonders if he knows just how much it turns her on seeing him like this, so submerged in his need for release that he’ll do anything to please her. Tonight, she wants to push him a little bit further than she did last time, if only to satisfy her own insatiable craving to watch him overload.

“It’s okay,” Ladybug croons, pointedly ignoring the way his cock twitches and leaks against his belly. “But before I let you come, I need to make sure you really need to.”

Consumed by the high of being denied for so long, Adrien simply nods and prays she’ll take pity on him.

“I’m going to ask you a question.” Ladybug leans forward to draw his attention to her breasts. “Do you like it when I don’t let you come?”

“Yes,” Adrien agrees eagerly, his toes curling in anticipation as Ladybug slips a plastic glove onto her hand, “Are you gonna—”

Ladybug snaps the elastic over her wrist. “Do you want me to?”

_ “God, yes.” _

“I thought so.” Ladybug smirks as she squeezes a dollop of lubricant over her index finger and draws it across his taint. Adrien keens at the coolness of her touch, panting eagerly like a dog waiting for his Mistress’ next command as she circles his hole and slowly presses inside. Her rhythm is slow and inconsistent and Adrien absolutely  _ hates _ it, judging by his needy whimpers wallowing at the back of his throat; he’s addicted to feeling like this, meek and at her mercy, and she thrives on being in control. 

“I—” Adrien’s hips stutter as she thrusts her finger deeper inside of him. “I can’t—Mari, I need to—”

“Are you sure?” Ladybug uses her other hand to serve as a welcome anchor on his hip, her thumb rubbing soothing circles against his skin. “Why don’t you tell me why you asked me to tease you?” 

Adrien head lolls to the side, his eyes closing in submission. “It feels good.”

“What feels good?”

“When you…” Adrien gasps and bears down on her finger, “...when you edge me.”

“Tell me why.”

“I...” Adrien trails off, his lips parting with a moan as Ladybug rewards him with a second finger, “I like how— _ oh god _ —how it makes me feel.”

Ladybug increases her tempo, but only slightly. “Would you like me to keep touching you here?”

Adrien’s hips buck against her palm. “Yes, please.”

Ladybug smirks and rewards his good manners by gently curling her fingers upwards. It never occurred to her that he would like being pleasured like this as much as he does until he’d broached the subject one night after experimenting together. It had taken some research on both their parts to be comfortable enough to give it a try and now that it’s become a regular part of their lovemaking, Ladybug is starting to wonder if he prefers getting off like this. “Do you trust me,  _ mon matou?” _

“Always,” Adrien rasps, squirming and clenching against the string of her yoyo as she continues to drive her fingers up and inside him. Ladybug twists her wrist now and then and she delights in the way he starts to babble mindlessly, singing her praises until he can barely string a sentence together. 

“Would you let anyone else touch you like this?”

_ “Ah!” _ Adrien cries out, willingly and without reservation. “N-never, Ladybug!”

“Good kitty,” Ladybug reassures him, upping the intensity of her thrusts. “Look at me, Adrien, that’s it. Focus on me.”

Succumbing to the way she’s mercilessly fucking his ass is one thing, but losing himself to the giddy pleasure of subspace is entirely another. He  _ loves _ being her pet, relentlessly edged for her enjoyment. He  _ loves _ being fucked by her, loose and obedient until his ass is aching.  _ “Please.” _

“Not yet,” Ladybug consoles him, her lips parting with a predatory smile. “You’re almost there,  _ Chaton _ .”

“But—”

“I know you can do it,” Ladybug praises him, her fingers gently brushing against the bundle of nerves inside of him in ways that makes him wish this moment would never end. He grinds his hips down with every thrust and draws his lower lip between his teeth, the hungry look in her eyes doing nothing to quell the blush dancing across his cheeks. “You can hold on for a little longer for me, right?”

“R-right,” Adrien stutters, utterly lost to it all.

“Good boy.” Ladybug rewards him with a kiss that sucks the air from his lungs. “You’re doing so well, kitty. I’m proud of you.”

Adrien whimpers as she pulls away from his lips. “Th-thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ladybug draws each of his nipples between her lips before sitting back up between his thighs. “Are you my needy little kitten?”

“Yes,” Adrien moans, “I want to be— _ ah! _ —a good boy.”

“And good boys don’t come until they're told.” Ladybug reminds him, her arousal throbbing as Adrien yields further and further with every thrust. She could ask him to do anything right now and he’d obey without question, which only makes her even wetter at the very thought. She could ask him to forego orgasms for a month and he’d agree. She could ask him to wear a plug for her and he’d agree. And in her deepest of fantasies, she imagines asking him to be her perfect little kitty cat for the rest of his days.

Leaning over, she digs her dildo out from the top drawer of his bedside table and slathers it with lube before replacing her fingers with the silicone head. “I’m going to bring you really  _ really _ close, okay?”

“Okay,” he whispers, his mind so hazy with pleasure that he can barely think anymore. He sees the cock in her hand and spreads his legs as far as he’s able, desperately nodding his head. “Please!”

Adrien  _ breaks _ , his entire body arching off the mattress as Ladybug slowly slides the toy inside him. She’s never seen him so shattered, so eager, so  _ submissive _ that the very sight of him reverently forced open and claimed burns itself into her memory. The coil at the base of her spine throbs in tandem with her heartbeat and Ladybug succumbs to her own raucous desires, rubbing furious circles around her clit.

“Are you a good boy?” she pants, pumping the dildo in and out of him with the same feverish intent born from her own raging pleasure. He’s mewling uncontrollably and he’s so  _ so _ close, teetering on a sharpened edge with no hope of going over. She has to tell him, order him,  _ control _ his every thought and feeling because right now, he’s nothing but a toy bouncing up and down on her cock. “Say it, Adrien. Say it for me.”

“I’m—” Adrien chokes, his eyes wide and sightless.

Ladybug shudders as her own release begins to rush down her spine and his chest heaves as she throws her weight into her thrusts, driving the dildo even deeper inside of him. “Answer me,  _ Chaton _ .”

“Yes!” He cries, so maddeningly close to an orgasm that he hopes won’t be taken away at the last moment. “Please! I... _ ah! _ Fuck me!”

Ladybug’s thighs clamp down on her wrist as she orgasms against her palm, taut as a live wire as every nerve in her body seems to set themselves alight. She’s never come this hard from just her fingers before and she’s absolutely soaked by the time she manages to pry her eyes open again and watch as Adrien’s muscles contract around the dildo, slack faced and open jawed. She yanks the toy from his slickened hole and pants through the aftershocks as his muscle gapes and contracts uselessly, denying him of his impending release. He nearly sobs at the empty feeling and tries to beg for her to drive her dildo back inside of him, to fuck him senseless, to do  _ something _ because he can’t take it anymore but he’s past the point of speech, of grovelling any longer; he’s just a plaything for her pleasure, dripping and leaking in the hopes that she’ll finally let him come. 

“Fuck...” Ladybug inhales sharply, electrified by one of the most enduring orgasms she’s ever felt in her life. Seeing him bearing down on nothing and hearing him whimper for her like that fuels her lust as she continues to touch herself, every stroke of her oversensitized clit a mixture of pleasure and pain. “I...I think you’ve finally earned it.”

Shaking, Ladybug reaches behind her and finds her harness eventually, pulling the nylon straps up to her hips. She slips the silicone toy through the o-ring and slathers it with more lubricant before climbing back over top of him. Feverish and flustered, Ladybug captures his lips in a kiss that leaves them both trembling and guides the toy back inside of him, filling him completely.

Adrien melts into the pillows as she begins to rock her hips back and forth, his eyes roving to the back of his head at the sensation of being full once more. He craves the way it makes him feel, the pressure and the thrill of being filled to the brim by  _ her _ . He’s so far gone, so lightheaded and mindless that all he can do is stare into her eyes as she thrusts into him, driving the air from his lungs. 

“Adrien.” She gasps for breath, her forceful pace almost punishing. “You can do it, kitty.”

He’s so far beyond the point of words that he can hardly believe his ears, her every thrust pushing him closer and closer to that aching precipice. He bucks against his restraints, his eyes glazed over, his mind conditioned and blank; he’s been in a state of constant arousal for so long that he almost feels safe here, his cock permanently hard and dripping. Maybe he should stay like this, trapped on the edge of release and reduced to nothing more than her pretty little kitty. Maybe he should be punished a little bit longer, swollen and heavy from being kept on the edge.

“I know it’s scary,” Ladybug whispers, her blue eyes leaving no room for argument, “But I need you to let go for me.”

He wants to be good and good boys don’t come. _Good boys don’t come._ _Good boys don’t come._

“Just this once,” she says, her arousal spiking as he repeats his babbled mantra over and over. “You’re so close.”

He’s helpless, mindless, desirous in his need to make her happy. 

“Come for me.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Reeling, Adrien dangles helplessly over the abyss and only hesitates for a moment before plunging over, ignited by a strike of lightning so powerful that Adrien’s brain all but shorts out from the pleasure of it all. He seizes, gasping and babbling her name as his climax overtakes his senses, her words of praise in his ear the only thing leashing him to reality as he succumbs to the most overwhelming orgasm of his life. It feels like a lifetime has passed before he can string a single thought together, let alone open his eyes.

“Hey you,” Marinette whispers reverently, stroking his hair from his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

All he manages is a soundless puff of air, bleary and bonelessly tired. He wants to tell her that he probably just had the greatest orgasm in written history which, arguably, she would probably dispute, but there’s no way he can mutter anymore than a garbled thank you.

“You’re welcome,” she snickers, pulling his duvet up and over the both of them. “I could use a good power nap too. And when we wake up, I’ll make you your favourite, alright?”

He nods and breathes in the scent of her skin, absently trailing his fingers down her side. He could get used to this, being taken care of. Even now, still thrumming with post orgasmic bliss, Adrien feels entirely devoted to her.

“Yes, please.”

She smiles. “Good kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
